elemental_guardians_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arishok Frieza/Just a heads up II: Good/Bad News
This is basically an update with the situation and how it is now: *Parents have recovered(for the time being anyways.) Currently taking lots of vitamins, fruits/vegetables etc. *'How I go sick:' Due to them eating bad food at a restaurant then the day after when they were coughing/etc it spread around the house aka Airborne. That is to be expect oh well. Now they two of them including myself are going to continue to doctor on ourselves for the time being. Unless something else occurs. Bad News: *'I'm still weak as shit' and still feel like shit and that's stating the obvious. No thanks to not be able to eat, great stomach pains. See the issue here? Doctors says "I'm too thin and need to eat" can't do that if my scumbag immune system gets in the way. :/ *None of you know of this as I prefer to think/consider Type 1 Diabetes as an irrelevant factor in my life(Yeah Cancer/Malaria is''' FAR''' worse than what I got lol) but that is the case for me but also the crappy immune system in-which I possess/was born with. Due to the combination of the two I have a greater possibility towards a risk for Sickle Cell. A blood cell disorder basically. Well if this is a confirm/deny when I go get my check up;Won't be surprised if I got it. But seriously though I HONESTLY don't think it matters because this is like telling me something I already know. ;_; "oh boi so i gatz anotr sickness to add to my list of life complicationszzz yay" yeah why don't they just tell something I "don't" already know. Being a diabetic(w/ the side symptoms; e.g. Weight loss, excessive thirst, excessive urination, fatigue, nausea, irritability ,yeast infections, Blurry vision, skin wounds or infections that are slow to heal, numbness and tingling in the feet.. etc; Fatigue, the skin wounds, the excessive thirst and irritability are the most frequent for me) + crappy immune system + sickle cell? Not really much of an optimistic idea of improvement in my case considering I've been sick since the start rofl. Though I suppose Counterparts does bring up a valid point about my situation: Maybe it ain't so bad maybe it is? -shrugs- who knows. This isn't exactly bad news but as today(Feb. 17th, 2014;Can't bring it in today but tomorrow I can) my gaming rig will be in the shop for the rest of the that day and most of the next for the following reasons: *PC Check-Up(as per I always get these so its basically for free on my end; I know the people there its like a PC Elitist party! ::D) *Wireless Interface fix - the main reason my internet has not be stable back here but now I have 5 bars all day every day so this even though I won't use it is still gunna get it fixed just cuz xD *New Raidimax Fan(s)(apparently the one -- the one on the side which I've had for a year/half whenever I start it up is having some minor complications when I turn it on so I'm going to my local PC store and have that taken care of when I drop this thing off today) *New side frame panel aka the thin glass layer is getting fixed up as well. *DVD-Blu-Ray/BR Writer replacement no more of that DVD/Crap quality slave BS, DVD/Blu-Ray Master race FTW! And that's it. Bai. -- 14:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts